Confessions Of Dragons
by XdillydillyX
Summary: Levy, the princess of Magnolia. Gajeel, the Iron Knight and General of Magnolia's army. Lucy, the royal assistant and Levy's best friend. Natsu, the captain and Gajeel's right hand man. The kingdoms of Sabertooth and Magnolia never got along. What will happen when Levy's parents are murdered and the great general and captain get cursed with the curse of dragons?
1. The Attack

General Gajeel Redfox stood at the front line with Natsu Dragneel as they watched the Sabertooth army march up the hill towards their kingdom. Gajeel looked back at his soldiers who looked ready and willing to fight. "Today, we're taking them down." Gajeel said pacing before them. "We will not back down and we cannot let them breach the walls. The royal family's lives are on the line here."

"And Lucy's!" Natsu added in quickly. Gajeel glared at him and Natsu gave him a dorky, and very toothy, grin.

"Wait for my signal." Gajeel got on his black and white horse, Pantherlily. He stood there as the Sabertooth army came to a stop with Sting leading them. _Sending one of their princes to lead the army... Isn't that suicidal for him?!_ Gajeel sighed, then again he was save by the princess, where he realized then he had a love for her. The king and queen still made him their general after he confessed his love for her to them. What knight had a chance for the king's daughter? This was no fairy tale.

Gajeel's blood red eyes met Sting's and they both held up their swords showing the armies it was time to attack. They threw their arms down simultaneously then rushed into battle on their horses. Gajeel rushed straight to Sting slashing at him but a passing soldier cut along his horse's body making it cry in pain. "Lily!" Gajeel shouted as he fell off. He looked over the wound as Sting smiled over him with an evil smile. Gajeel turned to see his army being easily overpowered. Gajeel froze seeing the princess rushing through the battlefield towards him. "Levy?"

"General Gajeel!" She screamed running for him. She knelt beside him. "They've breached the walls. I-I..." she trailed off as a soldier came rushing at them. "Gajeel!" She jumped up in front of him taking the sword's slash across the chest. She screamed out in pain.

"Princess!" Gajeel yelled catching her. She laid bloody in his arms. Her white dress stained with her own blood. He picked her up leaving the wounded horse. "Hold on." he said rushing her inside the castle that now had fleeing soldiers from the Sabertooth kingdom.

Gajeel's mind raced as he looked to find Lucy. He saw Natsu holding her close to his chest. She was crying. "Natsu!" Gajeel said holding the bleeding princess in his arms. Lucy looked up as Natsu turned his head.

"P-princess Levy! No!" Lucy screamed. She ran to Gajeel who was now covered in Levy's blood. "Bring her to her chambers, quickly. We need to stop the bleeding before we lose her too!"

Gajeel nodded and rushed her to her room. He slammed open the door and pulled back the drapes to her bed and laid her there. She looked so peaceful. Gajeel touched her cheek and Lucy came up behind him. "Out." she said shoving him towards the door. "We'll take care of her." Juvia, Erza, and Wendy were all with her.

 **A Year Ago...**

Levy sat in the meadow reading a book like she did most afternoons, but this day felt different to her. Maybe it was because she knew her best knight was out being an ambassador for the peace treaty between the Magnolia Kingdom and the Sabertooth Kingdom. She had grown very fond of the knight. His name was Gajeel and he was her personal guard.

Levy heard foot steps in the flowers and she looked up from her book. She saw Gajeel's figure come into view. She smiled at him but froze seeing he was covered in blood. "Oh gosh, Gajeel!" she shouted getting up quickly. She rushed to him as he fell, his blood getting all over the flowers. Tears streamed from her eyes as she picked him up. He was so heavy, could she carry him back to the kingdom walls?

Levy managed to get Gajeel onto her back and half carry and half drag him to the palace where she ran into Lucy, her parents' assistant, her best friend. "Princess Levy!" she said. "Oh goodness, Gajeel."

"Help me, Lucy." She said as he fell off of her back. She looked down at him and he was barely conscious. He smiled at her and Levy's heart skipped a beat. "You're going to be okay!" she held his hand looking at Lucy. "Get the nurse! A doctor. Go!"

Gajeel woke up in bandages and a bed foreign to him. He looked around realizing he was in the princess's room. He sat up quickly and yelled out in pain. He grabbed his side and he realized he was shirtless and covered in bandages. Blood bleed through the bandage onto his hand. The drapes were closed around Levy's bed and he looked to the other side of the bed to see her sleeping peacefully beside him. She woke up and stared at him sleepily. "Gajeel..." Her tired voice spoke softly. Gajeel's heart skipped a beat.

"P-Princess..." He trailed off looking at her. "Why am I in y-your bed?" He stuttered. _Why am I stuttering? What is this feeling in my chest?!_ He placed his hand on his heart and felt a blush on his face. _Why is it so hot in here?_

The princess smiled at him, "You were injured and I didn't trust anyone else to watch over you while you were sleeping. Gajeel, you're the best knight we have here and you're my personal knight. I can't lose you." She said. Her eyes met his and his heart picked up pace. _"_ My parents would find this very indecent to have you in my bed with me... But I don't care. They aren't here at the kingdom any way. They won't be for another week which is long enough for you to rest up." She yawned and her eyes fluttered as she fought sleep _. She looks so fucking cute._

Levy smiled at Gajeel again and Gajeel felt his face get warm as he blushed. He moved a bit closer to her. Levy let out a small, tired, giggle and rested her head on his chest cuddling into him. Gajeel's heart was pounding on his chest so hard and fast he felt like she could hear and feel every beat. He wrapped his arms around her knowing that was he was doing, cuddling with the princess, was probably a huge no no.

He watched her eyes submit to the tiredness as she drifted to sleep. He kissed her forehead and realized that the emotion he was feeling was love for his princess. Not a love that most people show for their king of queen, a real love. He wanted to be with her. Gajeel wanted to ask for the princess's hand in marriage but he knew he would never have a chance.

He yawned feeling the sleepiness taking over him. He cuddled closer to the princess burying his face in her soft blue locks. He fell asleep almost instantly.


	2. The Curse

Gajeel stood outside of Levy's chambers waiting for word on how she was doing. He sighed crossing his arms in front of his chest. _This is my fault. I let her out on that battlefield and didn't object to her being there. What kind of army captain does that?_ He tapped his foot and Natsu met up with him. He touched his shoulder and Gajeel brushed it off. "What's the news on the queen?" he asked.

"She just passed..." He replied running his fingers through his pink hair. He let out a sigh. "They managed to take out our king and queen. That leaves the princess in charge... assuming she makes it be-,"

Gajeel shoved Natsu up against the stone wall aggressively. "She'll make it." He hissed. He stared Natsu down then looked straight into his eyes.

Natsu squinted his eyes a bit and Gajeel let him go. He turned his back to him. _He doesn't know she was with me when she took the blow, does he?_ "How _did_ the princess end up in harm's way?" Natsu asked leaning up against the wall he was just pinned against.

Gajeel's red eyes glanced over his shoulder, "She ran out on the battlefield." _An honest soldier and captain never lies..._

"Aaaaannd?"

"And she threw herself in front of the blade before it could hit me." Gajeel sighed in defeat. Natsu wanted him to say it.

"I knew it." Natsu exclaimed happily.

Gajeel turned a one-eighty quickly glaring at the pink haired idiot. "What? You knew what exactly?"

"The princess loooves you." He said with a playful smile.

Gajeel blushed and the turned away trying to keep his tough demeanor. "I highly doubt that. She's so kind, soft, gentle and I am a mean, hard headed, jackass that really doesn't deserve any kind of love she could offer. I don't deserve kindness. Especially after this. She has saved my life twice now." He leaned back against the wall next to Levy's door. It opened a second later.

"Luce!" Natsu said somewhat excitedly. Gajeel just glared at him thinking he was an idiot for being so happy at a time like this. The tragedy of any kingdom.

"She'll be okay." Lucy said ignoring Natsu and looking at Gajeel. She had blood on her hands, face, and chest. She then looked at Natsu as Gajeel walked into Levy's chamber's slowly.

Erza, Wendy, and Juvia all made the way out of Levy's room and Gajeel closed the door. He moved to Levy'a bed, the drapes were closed. He pulled them back and saw Levy breathing steadily. He smiled as she slept. He sat on the side of her bed and brushed a piece of hair out of her face. _She so peaceful while she sleeps._

Gajeel gasped when her eyes opened suddenly. She sat up making a pained face and she hugged him tightly. "Cap..." She trailed off then looked into his eyes, "Gajeel..." She bit her lip and looked away.

 _She's nervous. She only bites her lip when she is nervous._

"Princess, what is it?" He asked as her let her have her arms around him. He looked into her eyes as tears filled them. "Levy..."

"I-I thought I'd lost you." She whispered. Her eyes shifted to the right looking at her room. She rested her head on his shoulder, "They already told me about my parents..." She looked back at Gajeel. "I can't run this kingdom with just me and Lu. It won't work. We need our army's captain."

Gajeel sighed looking at her. He thought she was going to say she loved him. Maybe he had to confess his love to her to tell her how what she said just impacted his heart. He mentally slapped himself. _What are you, some kind of sissy?_

"G-Gajeel," Levy said with a terrified voice. She moved away from him quickly. "Gajeel wh-what are you?"

Gajeel looked at her confused. He looked down at his hands. They were almost claw like, like-like a dragon. He stood up quickly and looked in the mirror. His skin was a sort of grey metallic scale color. He turned back to Levy who shook in fear. "Levy I..."

Levy was already getting ready to make a run for the door. _I really terrified ya, didn't I? Now you really think I'm a monster... I'm no good for you._

Gajeel left her room quickly as Lucy ran inside. He ran into Natsu who looked like he was having the same problem.

* * *

Natsu smiled at Lucy when he noticed her got her attention. She smiled back as Gajeel headed into Levy's room. "So Luce," Natsu said looking at her. "What are your plans for tonight?"

She smiled at him. "Well I was going to eat dinner alone in my room tonight, but if you wanted to hang out I would totally cool with that." She blushed a little which made Natsu smiled.

"Alright then! I'll see you later tonight?" He asked.

Lucy looked at Levy's door. "Did you hear that?" She looked back at Natsu and her eyes widen. Natsu looked at her confused

"Hear what?"

"L-evy's..." She just stared at him which made Natsu feel sick to his stomach. "Natsu yo-you're a-a..." She looked terrified and Natsu bit his lip noticing that it hurt a lot more than normal. He looked at his hands. _Claws? What...?_

Levy's door opened and she slid inside and Gajeel came out running into him. "Watch it, salamander!" Gajeel yelled. They looked at each other. "Eh, yer like a dragon too. I take it that is why Lucy fled from you so fast?"

Natsu nodded and the two looked at Levy's door which had been closed as soon as Lucy was inside. Gajeel sighed, "So much for that." He said. "Let's get out of here before they get hunters on our asses."

Natsu nodded and ran through the palace out the front doors. They ran through the kingdom and out the kingdom walls. As Natsu and Gajeel ran through the meadow, Natsu couldn't help but think this was their curse for failing to save the king and queen, and Gajeel's for endangering the princess. He seemed like his case of the "Dragons" was worse.

Since Natsu was running behind Gajeel, he could see the small wings on his back that seemed to be growing by the second. His scaled skin looked more in depth than his and his skin a very light grey. _Are those horns on the top of his head?_ Natsu touched the top of his head then his back just below his shoulder blades. _No horns or wings, metal head definitely got it worse._

* * *

Lucy sat on the chair in Levy'a room holding her hand to her heart, "Wh-what happened to them?" She asked.

Levy was sitting up in her bed. She sighed feeling crappy. She shouldn't have acted the way she did, since the curse was true. They boys had failed to protect the kingdom royal family so the got the curse of the dragons. It wasn't really a curse from the story her mother had told her as a child. It was meant to make them better protectors of the kingdom, that was it.

Levy opened her mouth to speak then she shook her head. She felt horrible and nothing could make her feel any different. Surely Gajeel and Natsu were already halfway through the kingdom if not outside the walls running through the meadows.

 _I'm never going to see his pierced face again. He will refuse to come back, and it is mine and Lucy's job to take care of the kingdom alone now_. Levy bit her lip. She looked at Lucy, "It's the "curse". It is meant to make them stronger and we over reacted." She said trying not to sigh again. She felt tears building up in her eyes. Her bandages needed to be changed too. Her freak out caused her wounds to reopen.

"What are we going to do, princess?" Lucy asked not questioning about the curse. Levy was a bit confused on why she didn't. Maybe she noticed that Levy was in pain, or regret. Maybe she saw both.

"The only thing we can." She whispered. "I'm sending you to Sabertooth and you're going to gain us peace under any circumstance. Even if it means uniting the kingdoms. My parents lost their lives because they refused to unite our kingdoms and... And Gajeel almost died twice now. I'm making it up to my knight, even if he wont see it. It's what our captain and general deserve."

Lucy stood up wiping tears from her eyes. She nodded, "I'll send in Wendy to replace you bandages and I'll leave as soon as possible." She bowed and left the room.

Levy laid down and let the tears fall from her eyes. She knew that Sabertooth would take the offer, she also knew she would lose her chance to pick her own husband. She rolled over. She cried over her parents, her freedoms that were going to disappear once she lost her parents' kingdom, and over Gajeel. She had never said anything, but her feelings for the hard-headed jackass were real and she loved him. Not like it mattered anymore. He was gone and she had to do what was right for kingdom. She just hoped things went smoothly with Lucy and the peace agreement.


	3. The Deal

Lucy sat across from Sting as he signed the papers for the treaty. His smiled scared her more than she let on. Part of being the ambassador for Magnolia, she had to keep a somewhat tough demeanor. _Tough? You? Please this guy is going to chew me up and spit me out. I mean he is the one who landed the fatal blow on queen and stabbed the sword through the king..._

"Here ya go, cutie." Sting said sliding the treaty back over to Lucy. She swallowed reading over the treaty. She froze reading over the second paragraph over and over. Sting chuckled, "What is it?"

"I-I don't remember me marrying you had anything to do with uniting the kingdoms. I'm not even a part of the royal blood line." She felt like she was stuttering more than she actually did. Her heart was racing. Her face was hot from the blush that washed over it. A lot had happened in the last forty-eight hours. The man she had her sights set on to spend her life with got the dragon curse AND now she was accepting a treaty that sealed away hers and the princess's marriage. She bit her tongue.

"Yeah, well why let Rogue marry the princess, I mean the new queen, without getting something myself? Plus, when the kingdoms unite, I'll need a queen. You'd love to be a queen wouldn't you?"

Lucy gagged and hoped he hadn't seen it. As flattered as she was, she loved Natsu. She kept replaying Levy's words through her head. "You're going to gain peace under any circumstance. Even if it means uniting the kingdoms." Lucy bit her lip and stood up quickly.

"I'll get this to the pri-queen right away and be back with it signed." She said politely. She really just felt like crying. She already missed Natsu, even if he was a scary monster. She left the Sabertooth kingdom quickly to meet up with Levy.

* * *

Levy gazed out the window in her bedroom and sighed looking over her kingdom. The people sulked around in the streets due to the loss of soldier lives. The lives of fathers, uncles, sons. War didn't come free and it was another reason Levy decided to send Lucy to get the peace treaty under any stipulation.

Levy's thoughts drifted to Gajeel. Her knight, and great friend. Gajeel was her most loyal companion and she shoved him away when he got the curse. The curse she never thought true. Levy's hand found its way to her chest where under her dress was the bandages of her slash wound. The wound she got protecting Gajeel.

Levy didn't completely understand why she had jumped in front of the sword to save Gajeel. All she knew was she couldn't think of her life without him, and now that was all she had. She was Gajeel-less and she was waiting to sign the treaty that sealed her fate as queen. Her fate to become Rogue's bride and lose her family's legacy.

 **Forty-Eight Hours Ago...**

Levy rushed out of her parents room away from Sting. She was terrified. She heard the scream and watched her father's body fall bloody from the sword. Her mother was already laying in a pool of her own blood on the right of him. Levy didn't have time to see if she was alive she just hoped her parents would make it. She had faith in it but she had to get the captain.

Levy bumped into General Natsu Dragneel and she was startled wiping the tears from her eyes. "Princess?!" He said surprised.

Levy's eyes met his, "General, find Lady Lucy and get to the king and queen's chambers quickly. They need your help!" She said running down the hall, her heels clicking with each step. She rushed out of the palace using the back route. She saw the battlefield in the distance.

"Gajeel!" She screamed. She rushed through the dying soldiers and the Sabertooth forces that rushed through her men and into her kingdom walls. She ducked a few swords and shoved a few people away. She was shoved down into the mud getting mud on her white dress. She just got up and continued running.

"Captain!" She watched him aiding his horse. He still didn't hear her but he looked her way. "Captain Gajeel!"

"Levy?" He questioned as she got closer.

She knelt beside him. He was covered in his horse's blood. "They've breached the walls! I-I..." She looked up seeing the him. Her head screamed at her. "I can't let him die! I can't let him die!" She told herself over and over. "I can't live knowing he is dead..."

Levy stood shoving Gajeel back a little. "Gajeel!" She was in front of him. The blade made contact with her slashing through her dress getting blood all over.

"Princess!" Gajeel screamed. Levy fell into his strong, warm arms.

She mentally smiled to herself, "You saved him. Great job. I knew you wouldn't let him die." Her mind spoke to her almost like she wasn't in control. She passed out from blood loss shortly after.

Levy woke up to a warm wet cloth being pressed against her bare chest. She would've blushed if she wasn't in so much pain. She touched Lucy's other hand that was rested in the bed making it so she wouldn't fall over while she cleaned the wound. "Lu..." She whispered.

"Levy!" Lucy said looking down at her. She had tears in her eyes. "We were scared you wouldn't make it."

Levy looked around. Erza, her baker, Juvia, her maid, and Wendy, her nurse all stood behind Lucy. They all had teary eyes but were smiling brightly at her. Levy shook her head, "I know I'll be fine." She replied after thinking.

Levy relaxed on the bed as Lucy cleaned her up more. Levy's thoughts drifted in and out of sane and insane things until Gajeel came across her mind. _Gajeel..._

She shot up as Wendy walked over with bandages. "Gajeel! Where's Gajeel?! Is he okay?!" She looked at her friends ( **I say friends because I feel Levy would NEVER treat her servants any different from a friendship.** ) fanatically. "Please say he is okay..." She cried.

Lucy smiled, "He's fine. You saved him." She said helping Wendy wrap Levy in the bandages. Levy sighed in relief. "But your parents..."

Levy looked at her, "Are they...?"

"Your father, the king, passed before Natsu and I reached him. Your mother, the queen, isn't looking great." Lucy said holding back tears. Levy knew she loved the king and queen like family. They had practically raised her when her parents died. Levy didn't shed tears though, she wasn't in a state of mind to. She was sad, but she was still dazed. She fell asleep while Wendy and Lucy still wrapped her bandages.

Levy was pulled from her thoughts when there was a knock at her door. "Come in." She said turning around. She watched the door open and her blond assistant walk in with a piece of paper in her hand. "Is that it?"

Lucy nodded not saying a word. Levy looked into her eyes telling there was something wrong. They looked sad. Levy didn't really blame her. She knew how close she was to Natsu, how much she loves him. The two had no secrets between each other. Lucy held out the treaty.

Levy took it reading it over. Her heart broke into pieces reading "The queen of magnolia will wed the prince of Sabertooth in order to maintain peace but..." The paragraph broke there. Levy read the second paragraph and looked up at Lucy in shock. There were tears in her eyes

"Lu..." She said dropping the treaty and holding her arms out. Lucy ran into them hugging her tightly. "Lu I'm sorry. I-I can rewrite this. You can take it back and confirm it." She ran her fingers through Lucy's hair trying to comfort her.

Lucy pulled away shaking her head, "Sting won't accept that." She cried. "H-he really wants to marry me and we-we need to do this f-for the k-kingd-dom." She hugged Levy again crying into her shoulder. "I just want Natsu back."

Levy wrapped her arms around her best friend, "I know." She whispered in her ear. "Trust me, I know." Levy looked down at the treaty knowing she would have to sign it. She looked at her open door to see no knight standing there like he always had. That's when the guild hit her. She chased away her white knight just like Lucy had chased away the love of her life.


	4. The Cave

Gajeel relaxed against the wall in the cave he and Natsu were considering home for now. Living with Natsu wasn't as bad as Gajeel thought it would be. He was as upset as Gajeel had been about the whole "dragon" thing, if not more. From the sounds of it, Lucy had actually accepted his offer to have a "date", if that is what you want to call it, before he ended up with the curse.

The curse. Gajeel sighed remembering being told about it. He didn't really know too much about it only hearing about brave knights that ended up with it much like him and Natsu. Were their names? Metalicana and Igloo? Ignorant? He didn't remember the other name but he knew it was something everyone always played off as folklore. _Ain't really a big surprise I would end up with it..._

Gajeel shifted scraping his wings against the wall. He cursed and shot up touching them. He looked back and moved them. "This is surprisingly easy." He said aloud to himself. Natsu was snoozing in the back of the small cave. He looked back at his wings flapping them twice. "Can I actually catch wind?"

Gajeel huffed and fell down laughing just thinking about it. He ended up on his stomach. He then noticed how nice the cave floor felt. It was a pretty cool night, but he was still pretty over heated. He wasn't sure if it was the heat that Natsu had suddenly started to give off against his new metallic skin or if it was because of his adrenaline rush that still hadn't really worn off in the last three days. Whatever it was, he didn't care as he laid on the cave ground.

What does Levy think of me now? Clearly she already thinks I'm a monster but surely she knows why this happened? _Unless she forgot..._

Gajeel got off the floor trying to remember exactly what Levy had told him about the Curse of Dragons. He bit his lip as he walked to edge of the cave.

 **Seven Months Ago...**

Gajeel walked through the meadow hoping to find the princess reading her book like always, until he realized it was a little late in the day for her to do that. He watched the setting sun feeling like the king was going to kill him, which he probably would, if he didn't come back to the palace with the princess. He was her personal guard.

Gajeel was awestruck seeing all the colors of the sunset. He didn't get to see it much because he was usually cooped up in the castle with the princess. She still hadn't come back though, so that thought broke him gazing at the beauty. He continued forward in the meadow hoping the princess had only taken too long in the meadow rather than getting captured. _If she is captured, I can kiss my sorry ass good-bye._

Gajeel looked down and found Levy's book. _Shit..._

"Gajeel!" Princess Levy ran up to him and smiled as he picked up her book.

He sighed glaring at her, "And where have you been?! I've been worried and the king would've killed _me_ if something had happened to you! You can't be leaving the palace without telling me!" He wasn't really all that mad, but that was only because she was still smiling up at him. Her eyes were so hypnotic in the light of the setting sun that Gajeel started to feel like she was secretly trying to get him to kiss her.

Levy giggled, "Only my knight could be so overly protective." She said taking the book from him. She ran up the hill.

Gajeel let out a low growl, "Oi, shrimp where are you going?!" He yelled after her. He followed her quickly. "You can't just run off like that!"

"And I'm sure you can't just call me 'shrimp' whenever you want, but I never tattle on you." She said giving him a small glare. _Why is she so cute when she is pouty about that nickname?_

"Anyways," Levy pulled him from his thoughts. He watched her as she sat down on the hillside facing the sunset, "Want to sit with me and watch the sunset?"

Gajeel glanced around, "I suppose, but you have to get back to palace as soon as the sun is behind the mountains." He took a place beside his princess.

Levy waved her hand at him, "You can't really tell me what to do." She had a small smirk on her face. "Anyways I want to tell you story." She rested her head on his shoulder.

"About...?"

"The dragons that lived four hundred years ago." She said with a small yawn.

"Dragons don't exist, shorty." Gajeel said quietly. He looked down at her. "But tell me anyway."

She smiled, "Once, when the kingdom of magnolia was first created there were two brave knights. Metalicana and Igneel. They were so brave that the king and queen had them lead their army into battle anytime there was an attack. Once, their army was over powered leaving the two knights and a few soldiers left as the attacking army stormed the palace. The knights were too late to save the king and queen. The teenage prince was left with his baby sister to take care of the broken kingdom. Metalicana and Igneel searched for ways to become stronger until a wizard by the name of Mavis came along. She cast a 'curse' over the two knights causing them to gain dragon-like features and powers."

Levy paused which made Gajeel look away from the sunset and back at her. "And?" He asked.

"And it is said that if you were born of those two knights bloodline, Metalicana and Igneel that is, and you become a knight, general, captain in any kingdom, then you have the curse in your blood."

Gajeel laughed, "You don't actually believe that do you, squirt?" He asked.

"No, but it could be true. The first king and queen on Magnolia were murdered. Shortly after their greatest knights disappeared."

"Well I highly doubt that'll ever be me." Gajeel stood up looking at the stars in the sky. "We should head back."

Levy nodded and he offered her his hand. She gladly took it and the two walked to the back entrance of the kingdom walls that led into the palace.

* * *

Natsu woke up to find Gajeel sitting at the edge of the cave. His wings were spread out and he was gazing up at the sky. "What're ya thinkin' about, metal head?" he asked taking a seat beside Gajeel. He yawned and looked up at sky.

"Nothing of yer interest." The other dragon man replied coldly.

"You're thinking of the princess again, aren't you?"

Gajeel shot Natsu a cold look telling him to shut his mouth. Natsu held his hands up in defense. "Cool it." Natsu said.

"Whatever, yer the one that should cool it. I just managed to cool off and the amount of heat yer scaled ass is giving off is making me sweat again. You're sitting five damn feet away from me!" Gajeel had an annoyed look on his face that told Natsu not to push any further.

"I wish I could control it." Natsu moved to all the way to the right side of the caved entrance and buried his face in his hands. "I find it ironic that you are kind a metal head now."

Gajeel glared at Natsu again. Natsu noted that his piercings were still visible. Now that he actually looked Gajeel over, he didn't look completely like a dragon. He had scales patched on him, he wasn't completely covered in them. Natsu sighed knowing it was probably the same for him. "And you a salamander." Gajeel added at last.

Natsu nodded holding his hand out. It looked like it was glowing red, or was he just going crazy? "Oi, Gajeel?"

"Hm?"

"Is my hand glowing?" Natsu looked at him and Gajeel looked back and jumped.

"Your hand is on fire!"

Natsu looked back and his eyes widened. "Oh." He said. It didn't hurt so he didn't notice. He closed his hand into a fist and it went out. He opened it again to see it was gone. "I wonder if I can control it..." He focused on making it happen again and it did, this time bigger and engulfing his whole right hand.

"If you can control that maybe we can control all of our appearance." Gajeel stood up.

Natsu watched Gajeel closely. He could tell he was concentrating. Natsu watched as Gajeel closed his eyes and his wings folded into his back neatly then they seemed like they just melted into his back. Natsu also watched the horns on his head shrink down into his head, or so it seemed. Finally, the scales started to fade away from Gajeel's skin.

Natsu stood up, "You did it!" He yelled excitedly.

Gajeel looked at his hands and a "Gihihi" slipped from his lips. "Your turn, hot head." He said with a smirk. Gajeel started talking Natsu through the process.

So maybe exiling themselves out in a cave wasn't such a bad idea after all, because Natsu ended up throwing fire all over the place on accident. "Damn it, Natsu. Obviously you aren't doing exactly as I say!"

"Sorry," Natsu gave him a dorky smile.

Gajeel sighed, "Let's try fixing you again..."


	5. Learning of the Treaty

Levy watched as people from Sabertooth started flooding her kingdom. She was glad that her population was growing after such a bad battle, but she didn't like the way she managed that. She bit her tongue as Lucy came in with Juvia behind her. They smiled at her and Levy refused to say a word, she just smiled back. Handing over her kingdom was not something she wanted to do. She'd only been queen for a week.

"Juvia thinks you'll look very pretty once I get your dress made." Juvia said smiling. Levy sighed as Juvia began making measurements. "Still as tall as always, p-queen." She continued.

Levy sighed lifting her arms so Juvia could make waist and bust measurements. Lucy had a fake smile on her face. She knew she was next for the measurements. Sting had planned for a double wedding. The girls were not looking forward to it.

When Juvia finished with both measurements she left bowing to them both. "Juvia will have these done in two weeks." She said before closing the bedroom door.

Levy looked at Lucy, "You shouldn't have to go through with this." She said at last moving back to her window watching her people be cautious of the new Sabertooth people moving into the villages.

"Nor should you. I know who you really want." Lucy said. Her voice was deeper than it had been before the Natsu and Gajeel incident. Levy assumed it was from depression and sadness over losing Natsu, the love of her life.

Levy hadn't noticed she was blushing until Lucy made her face her. "You're blushing." She said. "I knew it, you fell in love with your knight."

Levy shook her head. "It doesn't matter now." She turned back to the window sitting on the bench I'm front of it. "As soon as I'm wed I'll be forced to forget about him, and you with Natsu." She wiped a tear away that didn't have a chance to fall from her eye.

She heard Lucy let a deep breath out and then she took a seat beside Levy. Lucy gazed out the window then laid down resting her head on Levy's lap. "Lu..." Levy said smoothing her hair.

Lucy shook her head and let the tears fall. Levy knew why she was crying and Levy felt herself start to cry with her. Life wasn't really fair and the queen knew that but she couldn't help but feel the sadness for her best friend.

* * *

Gajeel stretched spreading his wings out. He looked at Natsu who scratched his head and yawned. Natsu had recently gotten wings and horns like Gajeel. The two still wondered why Gajeel's had appeared first. Gajeel assumed it was just because Natsu had more abilities than him. He could summon fire on command whereas Gajeel could turn his fist into an iron club or sword. That was about it.

"Ready to test those wings?" Gajeel asked as Natsu stepped up beside him. Gajeel had mastered flying in the last week him and Natsu had been in the cave. If they were going to be isolated from other humans, they might as well embrace their abilities, right?

"Are you sure we can actually fly with these?" Natsu asked nervously.

"Gihihi," Gajeel smirked, "Guess you'll find out!" Gajeel went behind Natsu and shoved him out of the cave causing him to fall down the side of the mountain. Gajeel watched as Natsu spread his wings and they caught the wind making him zip through the trees. Gajeel dived down and followed him.

Gajeel flew above the trees until he saw one move abruptly and he smirked, "Stupid salamander." He said to himself before going down and landing on the ground in front of the tree.

"You could've warned me, stud face!" Natsu yelled at him as he crawled out of the tree. He brushed himself off and stretched his wings. "It is pretty easy though. It's like these things have a mind of their own."

Gajeel shrugged, "Muscle memory kicks in fast." He looked up at the sky watching the sky turn different shades of yellows, oranges, and reds. Sunset. He heard a loud noise that irritated him. "What was that?!"

"That would be my stomach." Natsu said with a wide grin on his face. "Let's head back towards Magnolia and do some shopping! Then we can go back to the cave!"

Gajeel glared at him, "If we're going back, we might as well face the princess and Lucy. Plus, I am not leaving without seeing how my horse is doing. I hope they saved him..." Gajeel trailed off. He spread his wings and flapped them a few times lifting himself up into the air. He kept a steady pace holding himself there.

Gajeel watched Natsu and he could tell he was thinking about it. "Alright!" Natsu said at last. "It'd be pretty cool to see Luce again anyways. See how she is doing and everything." He had a smile on his face.

* * *

By the time Gajeel and Natsu arrived at the kingdom gates, the sun was well behind the mountains. Gajeel smiled to see they didn't miss the curfew for the gates closing, though it seemed a little late for them to be open. He didn't have an objections.

Gajeel hid his wings and so did Natsu, the two had mastered altering their physical appearance in the last two weeks since they first had gotten the curse. Gajeel only wished he could say the same about Natsu mastering his fire powers. He had lost count of how many times he'd set a small bush or two on fire while they were practicing in a forest clearing.

Gajeel and Natsu made their way into the kingdom walls not being stopped by any guards, which also was different than Gajeel remembered. _What about Sabertooth spies? Did we just forget about them after Natsu and I left?!_

Gajeel was ticked off. He watched as Natsu went from stand to stand gathering supplies for the two of them. Gajeel looked around at the people. There were so many new faces. Gajeel over heard two people talking that were a good distance away. _I guess dragon'shave super good hearing too..._

"How long has it been since the Sabertooth and Magnolia kingdoms actually liked each other?" A woman asked another as they watched the people pass by.

"I don't know, but I know the queen was tired of life loss. She is marrying Prince Rogue of Sabertooth in eight days!" The other woman said happyily. "And boy is he dreamy. His dark features... I wish I was a princess and could marry him instead."

"I guess Sting has his looks. I would rather be marrying Sting, which I heard that the Queen's assistant, Lucy, is marrying. She is going to be ruling the Sabertooth kingdom with him."

Gajeel's heart broke. _Marrying Rogue? Lucy to Sting? What? No!_

"Gajeel," Natsu said slapping his arm.

This pulled Gajeel out of his thoughts and he glared at his friend, "What?" He said rudely.

"What are you thinking about? You've been staring at those two house wives for a while now and I couldn't get your attention."

"They're getting married," he mumbled.

"What?" Natsu asked confused. "Speak up. I didn't understand that."

"They're getting married. Levy and Lucy are getting married in eight days." Gajeel spoke louder this time and his red eyes darted up to the palace. "They're doing it to save the kingdom..."

Natsu didn't say a word. He just sighed and looked up at the sky, "So we stop them?" He suggested.

"What? Are you crazy? If we try to stop them that'll put Levy and Lucy in danger."

"Yeah but we have these awesome dragon powers now. We can take 'em." Natsu handed the bag in his right arm to a random woman in the street. "Let's go see 'em!" He took off running tugging Gajeel's arm nearly making him fall. The two ran towards the palace but were stopped by Sabertooth guards at the palace gate.

"Grab them, they're the wanted General Gajeel Redfox and Captain Natsu Dragneel!" The female guard yelled. She had short white hair, "That's an order from me, General Yukino!"


	6. The Captives

Levy gave Sting and Rogue a fake smile as Juvia handed her the wedding dress. "Juvia needs to know if the measurements are exact! Go try it on, please." Juvia said smiling brightly at the queen.

Levy sighed and Sting and Rogue stepped out of her room. She took off her clothes slowly and Lucy came in giving her a small smile. "Let me help you." She said tiredly. Levy could tell her friend hadn't been getting much sleep. It was in her voice, and the bags under her eyes were really noticeable. She was more torn up about marrying Sting than Levy was about Rogue and the queen couldn't blame her. Lucy was taking a huge step into power, losing her right to pick who she wanted to love, and she was marrying Sting, who murdered her "adoptive parents".

Levy stepped into the dress and Lucy pulled it up for her. Juvia stood on the other side as Lucy laced it up for her. Levy let out a breath as the dress tightened around her torso. "Must it be so tight?" She said breathless.

"Sorry." Lucy said tiredly. She yawned and undid the lacing and started lacing it again but slower. The further up she went, the slower Levy noticed she was going. She glanced at the mirror just in time to see Lucy finish the lacing. Her eyes fluttered as she fought sleep.

"Lu, when was the last time you slept?!" Levy said spinning around quickly, the hem of her dress spun in a perfect circle puffing out.

"Three days ago? I've been working so much to prepare our wedding on top of being stressed that I haven't really found time to. Plus any time I try to rest, Sting comes in and tries to get me to..." She trailed off looking at her feet.

"Oh..." Levy said biting her lip. Juvia walked over making sure everything was good with Levy's dress while the two talked. "I'm sorry, Lu. He's a monster."

Lucy shrugged, "It's for the kingdom right?" She asked giving her friend a tired, but sad, smile. Lucy never really looked happy anymore when she smiled. A lot of the liveliness that was in her eyes before was gone too. She was completely heartbroken over Natsu.

Levy thought of Gajeel, she was heart broken and she missed him but she wasn't getting the same effect that Lucy was. Levy really never had her hope of spending the rest of her life with Gajeel. She knew she would've never been able to because of her parents.

She let out a sigh as Juvia unlaced her dress. "It is ready for the wedding in eight days." Juvia said. "Where should Juvia put it, my lady?"

"Just put it in my closest with all my other dresses." She said slipping on a night gown. She sat at her window. "That'll be all, thank you Juvia."

"You did look nice in it."Lucy said sitting beside her. She yawned again still fighting sleep.

"I guess. White isn't really my color." Levy started playing with the hem of her short night gown. It was a light orange.

"That's true." Lucy laughed then yawned again. "I should head to my room and try to sleep."

"No." Levy said. "Go to your room, change then come back here. You can sleep in my bed. I'm not tired right now and I need to know you'll get proper rest."

"Are you sure?" She asked.

Levy nodded looking down at the gates. Yukino had two people surrounded with guards. From what Levy had observed in the last week of the Sabertooth guards taking over, Yukino only stopped people she was suspicious of. _A man with long dark hair and one with pink hair, real suspicious Yukino. Wait..._

Levy stood up and opened the window sticking her head out to get a better view. The man with the dark hair looked up at her and Levy's hear skipped a beat. She turned around and ran into Lucy who was making her way back into Levy's room.

"Levy, where are you rushing to?" Lucy said now wearing her blue nightgown.

"Come on!" She said grabbing Lucy's wrist and dragging her down the hallway and down the stairs. The guards started to ask where they were going but she shoved passed them and opened the front doors.

"Yukino!" Levy shouted running forward to the gates separating her from Gajeel. She looked up at the guards in control of the gates, "Open them! Now!" She demanded.

The gates opened slowly and her and Lucy slipped through them as Yukino turned to face her. "What are you doing out here?" She asked coldly.

"Who do you have surrounded by all those guards?!" Levy demanded this more than she really asked it. Levy was only demanding when she knew she had to be.

"Wanted fugitives." She replied waving her hand to signal the guards to take them away.

Levy glared at her then pushed through the circle of guards behind her. When she reached the middle, she gasped when her eyes met his dark crimson ones. They were inches apart. She felt the tears as they welled up in her eyes. "G-Gajeel!" She looked at the guard holding his arms. "Let him go." She commanded. He backed up and she threw her arms around his neck hugging him tightly.

"N-Natsu?!" Lucy tackled the pink hair man. They were on the ground in seconds. "Natsu, oh my god." Levy could hear him trying to catch his breath, she was hugging him so tightly.

* * *

Gajeel stared at her. She was there looking down at him. How long had it been since he'd seen her? Two weeks? He forgot how beautiful her blue hair looked in moonlight. He blinked and she was gone.

"Let us through." Natsu said beside Gajeel. Two guards took their arms. "We need to speak with Lucy and the Queen."

"Too bad. I'm under the orders of King Sting and he says you two are to be captured if you ever stepped foot into the kingdom walls." Yukino was staring down Natsu.

"Yukino!" Gajeel heard her small voice behind the gates. Yukino took a few steps back. Gajeel listened as the two exchanged a few words, the before he knew it Levy's mesmerizing eyes were locked with his. "G-Gajeel! Let him go." And just like that he was free.

Levy hugged him tightly. The only thing he could see was her. His heart beat so loudly that what was going on beside him with Natsu and Lucy was just a bunch of noise. _Tell her. I need to tell her now, before it is too late._

But she was crying. She was hugging him tightly and crying into his chest, because she was too short to cry on his shoulder. "I'm sorry." She cried. She just kept saying it. Gajeel looked around as he wrapped his arms around her. The guards had all disappeared, going back to their positions was all Gajeel could assume.

"For what, shrimp?" He asked once she calmed down a bit.

She smiled up at him as he wiped tears from her eyes. "I never thought I'd be happy you called me that." She quietly. "I'm sorry for chasing you away and...and when you let I made a stupid decision."

"I know." Gajeel said looking at Sting and Rogue. Sting looked pissed and Gajeel knew things wouldn't be this easy when they agreed to do this.

* * *

Lucy smiled and tackled Natsu. "Natsu!" They fell to the ground and she smiled down at him.

Natsu smiled up at her, "Hey Luce!" He said happily.

She smiled brighter and rested got off of him. She stood and he got up and hugged her. She felt warmth fill her heart with his embrace. "Luce?"

She looked at him, "Y-yes, Natsu?" She stuttered. She felt tears fall from her eyes. She had never felt so happy before in her life.

"I don't want you to marry Sting." He said.

Lucy blinked, "I don't either but we need to save the kingdom from their wrath..." She trailed off as Natsu moved his face closer to hers. He shook his head and their lips met. Lucy's heart picked up pace as she kissed him back.

"Lucy we can protect you both and the kingdom now. I-I love you. Please don't marry him!" Natsu begged her.

Lucy didn't know what to say. Natsu's eyes left her's and she turned around to see what he was staring at. Sting and Rogue stood behind them and Sting did not look pleased.

"So, destroying all this hard work your people have been working on for centuries in a night should be easy." Sting said. His eyes were locked on Levy. "We had a deal and you both just broke it."

Levy shook her head and stepped away from Gajeel, "I will still go along with the marriage." She said looking at Lucy. "Just leave her out of it. She isn't even royal blood." Her eyes glared back at Sting.

"That still breaks it." Sting replied bored. "Plus I kind of hoped you would ruin this. My family has been looking forward to destroying this kingdom for centuries."

Levy opened her moth but Gajeel stepped in front of her. His scales were shining in the moon light and his wings were spanned out so Levy could no longer see Sting and Rogue. "Try us." He hissed. He glanced over at Natsu who was holding Lucy close in his dragon form.

Natsu whispered, "I'm sorry Lucy." Into her ear right before taking his spot next to Gajeel.

The dragons stood their ground, but they didn't expect to see Rogue and Sting slowly morph their bodies similar to Gajeel's and Natsu's.

"It's about time the Magnolia kingdom gave us a challenge." The twin dragons said together.

Lucy flinched when the four jumped at each other. She glanced at Levy who seemed shocked, but not as much as Yukino who was off to the side of the battle. "Sting..." Was all she uttered before she ran off in fear.


	7. The Twin Dragons

Gajeel didn't know who threw the first punch, but he knew he was second to fall on his ass. The worse thing was, Natsu was the first. Sting and Rogue were more powerful than the two dragons had hoped. "So should we end them here?" Rogue asked. He had a bored tone in his voice which only pushed Gajeel to get up and hit him with an iron club. Rogue fell and Sting took a quick glance at Gajeel just in time for Natsu to hit him in the face with a flaming fist.

Sting and Rogue now looked up at Gajeel and Natsu, Gajeel noticed they didn't have horns or wings. In fact, the only thing that these two had that made them look dragon at all was scales. They had the dragon scales. Rogue's were a dark grey, maybe even black. Sting on the other hand had bright white ones. _What kind of-_

Gajeel flew back getting hit with a "roar". It was a black shadow that hit him. He looked back in the direction to see Natsu looking at him confused, he was just in time to see Sting so the same but it was a white light that his roar gave. Natsu lay unconscious next to Gajeel and that is when he noticed Levy and Lucy were standing behind them.

"Gajeel!" Levy said kneeling down and touching his shoulder. "Are you-" A guard grabbed her. He had one hand over her mouth while the other was wrapped around her neck.

"Let her go!" Gajeel yelled getting up quickly but Rogue came up behind him and shoved him down to the ground again.

"Take them back to the queen's room." Sting ordered and the two guards, one had Lucy in similar hold, walked through the gates with their struggling prisoners.

Rogue had his foot down on Gajeel's back. He stomped him the the ground harder and he let out a breath, which was knocked out of his lungs. His wings ached under Rogue's foot. "Let me see here..." Sting said stepping over. He knelt down beside Gajeel and grabbed one of his wings. Gajeel glared at him. "I wonder, does this hurt?" He ran his claw down Gajeel's wing ripping through the soft scales.

Gajeel's yelled of pain answered Sting's question which caused a huge smirk to crawl across his face. Gajeel's glance went from Sting to where Natsu had been laying. He was gone and Gajeel smirked himself.

* * *

Levy struggled against the guard and saw Lucy doing the same. Levy bit down on the guard's hand which made him yell out in pain, jerking his hand away. He loosened his grip on her neck which left an opening for Levy to elbow his stomach and break free. She looked over and saw Lucy pinning her guard to the ground. "Nice work, Lu!" Levy smiled at her.

Lucy returned Levy's smile and the two ran to the front doors for more guards to stop them. They were surrounded. "Really?!" Lucy whined pressing her back against Levy's. It was not very proper for a queen to fight for her life, but the situation called for it so Levy had no objections and it didn't seem like Lucy did either.

"Let them go." The girls heard another female's voice. It was Yukino. She stepped through the crowd of guards and gave them a small smile. "They have two brave men waiting for their help."

"But General-" one guard started.

"That's an order!" Yukino yelled. "Get back to your posts!" The guards scattered quickly.

"Why are you helping us?" Lucy asked.

"Because Sting and Rogue killed the king and queen of Sabertooth to gain those powers. They were head of the army and when they heard of the curse they thought they had the blood for it. They played it off like they were killed in a carriage accident, but once I saw that I knew." Yukino had a disgusted looked on her face. "Go take down those bastards!"

Levy and Lucy nodded and ran out the palace doors and to the gates that were still raised. Levy's breath was caught in her throat when she saw the scene in front of her. Gajeel was badly beaten but still standing. One of his wings was folded weird, which only made her assume it was broken. She glanced at Natsu who seemed in better shape. The four dragon's stared each other down ready to attack.

Levy glanced at Lucy who was signaling to grab Sting and Rogue from behind. Levy nodded agreeing and they inched forward. "Lucy?" Natsu questioned standing up straight right before they could jump on them.

Levy's heart raced when the twin dragon's turned around. Sting wrapped his claws around her throat while Lucy was hit to the ground. "Ah, Queen Levy. You should've stayed inside." He hissed. He lifted her of the ground choking her. She tried to pry his hand off, but it was hopeless. He was too strong and she was already feeling weak.

* * *

Lucy screamed in pain as she was yanked up by her hair. This pissed Natsu off. He pulled Rogue off of Lucy and landed a blow on his face. The two threw punches at each other until Natsu started feeling a burning in his chest. He opened his mouth and blew out hitting Rogue with a fiery roar.

Lucy stared up at the two in surprise. She was shocked and when the flames flew out of Natsu's mouth she ducked so they wouldn't hit her. It was pretty low to the ground.

Natsu smirked as Rogue landed beside Lucy. He held his hand out to her and when she took it he took her into an embrace. "You're okay." He whispered in her ear. He buried his face in her neck as she hugged him tighter.

* * *

Gajeel lunged at Sting. He tackled him to the side making him drop Levy, but carry her to the ground as the two fell. He landed on his bad wing which made him dig his claws into Sting's sides before he got back up. Sting grabbed his sides and rolled over glaring at Gajeel. "You made a mistake touching my shrimp." Gajeel spit.

"She's a queen..." Sting said but Gajeel stomped his foot down on Sting pushing the air out of his chest. He hit him with an iron club knocking him out.

"Levy?" Gajeel whispered looking at her. He stepped closer to her. She laid motionless. "Shorty, please say something!" He saw the red blood on her neck and his heart picked up pace. "Shrimp...?"


	8. The Iron Heart

Levy opened her eyes and looked up at Gajeel who was holding her close hugging her to his body. "Shrimp, Levy please..." Were those tears? Was Gajeel crying?!

"Gajeel..." She said quietly. He didn't respond to her and that's when she realized she couldn't feel the warmth of his arms around her. She sat up and looked back at him. Sure enough he was still holding her. "Am I...?" She stood up and saw her parents. "Mom, dad..."

"Levy..." The queen's voice was faint as she talked. "You aren't dead, but you aren't alive."

Levy looked at her confused and she disappeared. He father spoke next, "Find a way past the barrier of the living or the dead. Join us or join your friends." He disappeared after that.

 _The barrier?! What barrier?!_ Levy stood confused. She looked and watched as Gajeel stood up holding her body. She was limp in his arms, her head hung letting her blue hair fall freely blowing in the soft breeze. Gajeel looked angry, but sad. He carried her through the gates and into the palace. He went up the stairs and into Levy's room where Lucy and Natau stood in the doorway watching him.

Levy's heart broke as he laid her gently in her bed. She watched her own chest rise and fall. Wendy came in and cleaned up the scratches on her neck then she wrapped it and looked at Lucy, Natsu, and Gajeel, "She in a coma." She said looking at her feet.

"How?!" Gajeel asked moving to Levy's side. She sat on the bed beside him wishing he could see her.

"She hit her head on something." Wendy replied.

 _When he tackled Sting and he dragged me with him..._

Levy remembered hitting her head but the rest was hazy after that. She assumed that this was the after since it probably didn't take Gajeel long to finish off Sting. Levy bit her lip as Gajeel leaned over her and hugged her. She could feel his breath on her cheek, which confused her because she hadn't felt his warmth before. His lips were next to her ear.

"Levy, shrimp, please wake up." He whispered. His voice was so loud in her ear. "Come back to us, your knight misses you. I know you can hear me." Levy started to feel her heart beat as she started feeling warmth. "Levy McGarden of the Magnolia Royal family, come back. I need you. I love you so much." His voice got louder with every word until Levy found herself in darkness and her body was completely warm.

Levy started to feel scared. _Did I join my parents instead?_ She closed her eyes tightly and when she opened them again she felt tired, but she was staring up at Gajeel again. "G-Gajeel," she said.

"Shrimp!" He hugged her tightly not letting her go. Lucy was behind him smiling down at her. She had her hands in Natsus's who was hugging her from behind, Wendy was to their left.

Levy looked at Gajeel, "You love me, eh?" She smirked causing Gajeel to blush.

"Er, I, um-" he was cut off by Levy's lips pressing against his. Her heart raced as she kissed him. She felt her own cheeks grow warm as he kissed her back. "Gihihi."

"You're adorable when your flustered." Levy smiled pulling away from the kiss. He crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Pouty too!"

"You're always adorable." He mumbled as she sat up. He hugged her to his body, "You're mine now. I don't give a crap if you're the queen. I've claimed ya and yer mine! M-I-N-E!"

"You can spell?!" Levy asked jokingly and her, Natsu, and Lucy laughed.

"Very funny, squirt." He said glaring at her.

* * *

The kingdom returned to peace after Sting and Rogue decided they didn't want to get their butts handed to them again. A wedding still went on later that week too, Natsu and Lucy decided they might as well since she'd spent so many sleepless nights planning a wedding that wasn't going to happen. So, instead of wasting it, Levy suggested them marrying and they didn't object.

As for Levy and Gajeel, well they eventually got together. Levy decided she rather live her life with freedoms of a civilian so she offered her kingdom to her friends Lucy and Natsu who took it happily. Lucy was sad to see her best friend leaving with the knight, but she knew it was what they both wanted. Levy didn't have a freedom to be with Gajeel, so what better way to be with him than sacrificing everything your family has been working on for generations?

Levy took in a deep breath walking along the beach with Gajeel. She walked, one foot in front of the other along the coast line. She held her arms out keeping her balance. Gajeel walked slowly behind her with his hands in his pockets, smiling. She looked so happy. The two had been away from the kingdom a week.

"Gajeel," Levy said stopping suddenly. She turned around and looked at him.

"Yeah, Levy?" He said looking at her.

"Did you ever think we'd make it here?" She asked looking up into his red eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean me with you, and away from Magnolia."

Gajeel thought for a moment, "I honestly have to say no. I was pretty thrown off to know you loved me in the first place." He looked at the setting sun the took a seat letting the waves crash up against his feet.

Levy giggled and sat beside him resting her head on his shoulder. "Well we are here." She whispered. She sighed and the two watched the sun set.

"Oi, shrimp?" Gajeel said breaking a long silence between the two.

"Yeah?" Levy said ignoring the nickname.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too, my Iron Knight."

He smiled hugging her close. He then stood up offering her his hand. She took it as a huge wave crash on the shore. They were hit with it throwing them both off balance leaving Levy on top of Gajeel blushing brightly. She smiled down at him shyly.

"Wasn't expecting that." He said a little irritated tone in his voice.

Levy noticed it and giggled then kissed him softly. He returned the kiss then she got off him and they walked back to Gajeel's horse, Pantherlily. The couple rode back to their small house in a nearby village that everyone there had no clue Levy was ever royalty or that Gajeel had dragon powers. They lived a peaceful life after that.

While laying in bed cuddling that night Levy asked Gajeel another question, "You believe in reincarnation, right?"

Gajeel chuckled tiredly. "Yeah, I do. Why?"

"Do you think we'll end up together in our next life?"

"Hard to say." He replied. "But if we do that'll prove that we're soul mates."


	9. 100 Years Later

Levy woke up in a somewhat panic. She sat up quickly looking around clutching her bed sheets. She looked over to the right side of her bed where Gajeel slept next to her. He was snoring. She sighed and cuddled up into his arms which woke him up a little. He smiled at her wrapping his arms around her. "What woke you?" He asked sleepily.

"A dream I had." She said knowing she wasn't falling asleep any time soon. She snuggled closer still feeling a little freaked out. She wasn't sure if what she had saw was just her mind or if it was real history.

 _"We did name you after the brave princess of the Magnolia kingdom eighty-five years ago." Her mother said smiling down at her. "If you've ever seen a portrait of her, you'd see how much the two of you look alike."_

Levy sat there thinking for a while until Gajeel started snoring again and their cat, Pantherlily, came in and curled up on the pillows next to her. Did his parents name him after the Iron Knight, or is it coincidence?

* * *

Gajeel woke up to Levy kissing his forehead and walking away quickly, "Oi, wait, shorty!" He called after her sleepily.

Levy turned around and looked at him. She gave him a small smile, "Where are you going in such a rush? You didn't even wake me." He said sitting up.

Levy sighed, "My dream last night." She said walking over to him. She sat on the bedside and said nothing more. After about two minutes she looked up at him, "Why did your parents name you Gajeel?"

"Huh?" He asked swinging his legs over the side of the bed. He looked at her closely. _What kind of question was that?_

"Why is your name Gajeel?" She asked again but he could see the tears welling up in her eyes.

"Uh," he knew he needed to answer, but he never had a chance to ask his parents. They were murdered when he was one and that's when he went to the orphanage until Metalicana adopted him when he was three. "I really don't know." He sighed as he said this. He never told her about his parents.

"Why don't you ask them for me?" She asked getting up seeming a little more herself, then the teary eyed girl she was a second ago.

"I...can't." He stood up and walked to the bathroom.

"Why not? Isn't your father still alive?" She asked.

Gajeel shook his head, "Metalicana is who I consider my father, because he is my adoptive father, but my biological parents where murdered when I was still pretty young."

Levy didn't say anything, she just looked at her feet until her head shot up, "Metalicana..." She whispered.

"What about him?" Gajeel asked with a confused look as he leaned against the door frame not feeling the need to go anymore, for the time being.

"He was in my dream too and..." She bit her lip. Gajeel sighed knowing this was her frustrated sign. "Come to the library with me."

He groaned and looked into her eyes, "Fi-ne." He said opening the bathroom door. "Let me get some pants on first." He walked into the bathroom, suddenly needing to use it again. He heard Levy mumble something outside the door that sounded like "I prefer you like you are." Meaning only his boxers which, made him smirk.

* * *

Levy flew around the library so quickly Gajeel couldn't keep up with her. He eventually decided to give up after she had put about ten different books into his arms. He sat at a table and opened one. _This is a history book..._ He opened another. _And so is this one._ He started looking through them all. _They're all freaking history books!_

Gajeel looked up from the books and watched as Levy came over carrying one more book. She sat down beside him and opened it reading it. Gajeel watched her so closely he was sure he could read the words through her reading glasses. "Shrimp?" He said quietly.

"Hm?" She replied not looking up from her book. When he just stared at her she looked up noticing he didn't reply. "What?" She raised an eyebrow. "I know that stare. You're interested in something."

He smirked, "You're just so into that book. What was your dream about that makes you rush to the library to look stuff up in history books?"

She sighed, "I had a dream of a knight, princess, and a curse."

"And your imagination is getting you to look up things in century old history books."

"I was the princess..." She said, "And you were my knight. The Iron Knight, just like him." She pointed at a picture of a Knight that looked so similar to Gajeel it was almost scary. "You turned into a dragon," she pointed at another picture. "Then we ran off together."

Gajeel slid the book away from her and looked through it. "Well damn," he said. "Same last names and everything."

"Yeah." Levy took another book. "This is the last you hear about them in history though but... I think that they had a child who had a child who had you."

Gajeel sighed, "Are you saying we're soul mates?"

Levy blinked and glared at him, "Gajeel, that was the last thing you said in my dream."

Gajeel sighed, "Even if it is true, we shouldn't really worry about it." He gave her a small smile. "We're living here and now and if we're really soul mates then we'll keep meeting and this moment, the one where me finally realize we're soul mates, will keep happening. We'll just keep moving forward."

He got up, "Let's go to breakfast, I'm starving."

Levy had tears in her eyes and she jumped up and hugged Gajeel which threw him off. "Thank you, Gajeel." She whispered. "I love you."

"Gihi, I love you too." He hugged her back and picked her up. "Time to go."

"Gajeel!" She blushed and got shushed by the people around them. She let him carry her outside. "I didn't put the books away."

"Someone else can do it, shrimp." He said walking towards the café. "Let's just enjoy our time together before we have to wait again."

Levy smiled as he stopped and put her down. Her chocolate colored eyes shined up at him in the sun light. He leaned down and kissed her softly, and she returned the kiss wrapping her small arms around his neck. "Someday I'll make you a Redfox too." He whispered in her ear which made her blush. He scooped her back up knowing she was in a bit of shock. "But I'm still hungry."

 **The End**

 **Read on for alternate endings**


	10. Alternate Ending: King

**This takes place after "The Twin Dragons". I've been debating on how I really should've ended this and I did have a few Ideas before so I thought why not have different endings? 1/3**

"Levy..." Gajeel held the queen's limp body in his arms. "Please wake up shrimp. Please!" He shook her gently. Her breathing was very slow and it seemed it was getting slower by the second. Her blood was still spilling from her neck and onto Gajeel's clothes. He held his hand to her neck to try to stop the bleeding but it was too late. "Levy!"

Tears filled Gajeel's eyes and the small queen's chest stopped rising and falling. He leaned over her body hugging her close to his chest. She still smelled so sweet, even soaked in her own blood. "I'm sorry." Tears fell from his eyes. He wasn't one to cry, but losing the love of his life broke his heart. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you. I'm...I'm sorry I didn't tell you I loved you sooner, so maybe you would've died knowing you were loved by your Iron Dragon Knight."

"Sh-she's gone?" Lucy cried behind him. Gajeel looked over at Lucy, Levy's blood on his cheek. She looked at him in horror and cried into Natsu's chest. "No..."

"It's okay, Luce." Natsu whispered. He petted Lucy's hair and looked over at Gajeel who just watched them.

Gajeel took Levy's lifeless hand and it had a note in it. He blinked away tears picking it up. It had a few drops of her blood on it, but it was still readable.

It Read:

 _Gajeel, if you're reading this I'm dead. I wrote this note shortly after you left my palace for being different. I'm completely sorry for over reacting to that. I should've known better. I want you to know that my death wasn't your fault. It never would've been, even if I died at your hand. I want you to take care of my people and be their leader. Yes, you read that right my Iron Knight, forbidden love of a hopeless queen. I want you to take over my kingdom and give them a king who can lead them into any battle, plus with your totally cool new powers, you're pretty unstoppable. Don't hide it from them._

 _I will love you always, and I hope you loved me too..._

 _Levy._

Gajeel balled his fist around the note and slid Levy's body off of him gently. She looked peaceful in death. He wanted to join her, but he knew she wouldn't want that. What she wanted was for him to take care of her kingdom and people, and that's what he was going to do.

Gajeel stomped over to Sting and picked his unconscious body up by the shirt. He slapped him a few times until his eyes opened. "Get yer fucking brother and get the fuck out of here!" He yelled angrily. He dropped him and Sting rushed over to Rogue and woke him quickly. The twin dragons rushed out of the Magnolia kingdom.

Gajeel walked back to Levy's body. He picked her up and carried her inside the palace. He laid her in her bed. Then he went and cleaned himself up.

* * *

Gajeel raised his eyebrow at the woman before him, "King, it would be an honor if you would give me a chance to be your queen." She said giving him a soft smile.

Gajeel shook his head. "No." He stood up. "Before you use the "You'll need an heir later in life" thing, I already have one. He runs around my palace. His name is Nabu, and he is the son of my Captain."

Hearing "General", Natsu's head turned over at Gajeel out of habit. He chuckled realizing someone else was asking to be Gajeel's queen. "He can't love anyone like he loved Levy." Natsu said stepping up to the woman. "It isn't your fault. He just isn't interested. Plus he wants to rule alone, solo."

"Understandable, I suppose." She mumbled leaving the palace.

When Natsu got back to the throne room, Gajeel was gone. He sighed, "Going back to her grave."

* * *

Gajeel knelt at Levy's grave resting his hand on the top of her tomb stone. "I miss you." He whispered. "Another woman asked to take your place today. I hope you don't mind me turning her down."

"Not at all." He heard Levy's voice behind him. Her turned around to see her giving him a soft, loving, smile. "I understand you wanting to rule alone."

He nodded staring at her. "I'm just glad you still visit. I wouldn't be able to rule this kingdom without you here."

She frowned slightly, "I-I..." The ghost began crying then disappeared. She appeared next to Gajeel a minute later. "Sorry about that." She mumbled. "I still have a hard time controlling the fact that I can't be with you." She looked up at the sky. "I have to get going."

"I love you." Gajeel whispered as she faded. He walked back inside the palace walls as he heard a cry at the top of the stairs.

"Gajeel!" Lucy held her hand to her stomach. She was pregnant and the baby was due any day.

"Lucy," he nodded to her and she had a pained look on her face. She also looked like she peed herself. "You okay?"

"No. G-get Natsu! I'm having the baby!" She yelled gripping the railing. "I can't move, I think I'll fall."

"Oi Salamander!" Gajeel ran back to the throne room where Natsu looked at him. "Your wife is havin' a baby."

"Already?!" He rushed out of the room and towards Lucy.

Gajeel stood outside the door with Natsu. When Wendy opened the door smiling at them, they both walked in. Gajeel gasped seeing the small baby in her arms. She had bright blue hair. He would've guessed Lucy cheated, but she was too in love with Natsu to do so.

"Blue hair..." He mumbled.

Natsu smiled happily at his wife and walked over as she held the baby out to him. He took the baby from her, "It's a girl." He looked at Gajeel. "She has blue hair?" He looked at his wife.

"I don't know why that is." She said as Natsu handed her back. "But I was thinking Levy, in honor of our Queen." She looked at Gajeel who was still shocked. "As long as the king is okay with it."

"Uh, sure." He said stumbling out of the bedroom and down the stairs. "I need a moment."

He rushed outside and knelt beside Levy's grave. He knew instantly where Levy was going. He wouldn't talk to her again, because she now lived inside her best friend's baby girl. He smiled slightly but gasped feeling a sudden jerking on him, like someone was pulling him away. His heart ached and he fell back.

"You'll be reborn right after me, if we truly are soul mates." Levy's words from years ago played in Gajeel's head as he gasped for air. He clutched his chest taking his final breath.

 _Soul Mates..._

 **100 years later...**

Gajeel shot up in his bed clutching his chest. He looked over to the empty side of his bed where Levy should've been. "Shrimp?" He called out glancing at the clock. It was only two AM. Where was she?

He swung his legs over the side of his bed as he heard the toilet flush. He heard the bathroom door open and close a few moment after and then Levy walk into the doorway sleepily. She smiled at him seeing him sitting up in bed. "Gajeel, why are you up?" She questioned getting back in bed and cuddling beside him.

"I had a dream." He whispered cuddling beside her. "I was a dragon, you were a queen."

"And you became my king dragon?" She said jokingly. She yawned and he could tell she was falling asleep.

"Yeah, but you died. I took over your kingdom and you were reborn as Lucy's baby girl and I died shortly after that."

"So we're soul mates?" She yawned again snuggling into him.

"According to that dream, yeah." He whispered. He kissed her head and fell asleep beside her, hugging her close.


	11. Alternate Ending: New Coming Rules

**This ending also takes place after "The Twin Dragons". I'm sure just reading the title you know what this one is about but yeah! I hope you enjoy this one! 2/3**

Levy woke up in her bed. Her room was quiet, except for the sleeping man next to her. He was laying with his head on her bed, his butt in a chair. She smiled and touched his soft, black hair. It was longer than her own but she didn't care. Gajeel Redfox's hair was always something that Levy loved about him, well as a friend would before she actually got feelings for him.

Levy sat up which woke him from the shift of the bed. Gajeel looked up and smiled at her brightly. "Levy," He said in a tired, and really sexy, voice. Levy swore she was blushing. "I'm so glad you're okay." He sat up and moved from the chair to the bedside so he could look at her better. "How much pain are you in?"

Levy took a deep breath and looked at Gajeel, "I'm actually not in much pain. My neck hurts a little, but other than that I'm fine." She touched her neck and noticed it was bandaged. "What the bandages?"

"You were bleeding pretty badly." Gajeel glanced at the door.

"Oh..." She thought back to before the bedroom. She was outside with Gajeel, Natsu, and Lucy. She was helping take down Sting and Rogue. _Are they still trying to take my kingdom?!_

"What of the Sabertooth princes?"

"Natsu and I took care of them. They are sure to have a revolt as soon as their people hear what happened to their king and they'll be overthrown. Yukino made a promise of that. Sabertooth should give us no more problems."

 _Us? He said "us". He's planning on staying!_

"Us?"Levy looked at him closely.

Gajeel chuckled, "I can't leave my queen unprotected." He smiled at her, a really dorky smile at that, and touched her hand. "Can't have the one I love that most be in danger when I can protect her."

 _He...he loves me?!_

Levy blushed brightly at his last statement. "You love me?" She asked quietly.

"You never noticed." He said looking away. "Sorry. I shouldn't have said anything. Things are going..." He trailed off when he looked back at her.

Levy just stared at him.

* * *

He told her, and she didn't seem to feel the same way, "You never noticed." Gajeel looked away slightly embarrassed. "Sorry. I shouldn't have said anything. Things are going..." but he trailed off when he looked back at her. She was staring at him. He looked into her eyes, seeing a passion for him he'd seen hints of before but she never let surface.

"I love you too, My Iron Dragon." She smiled at him, closing her eyes.

And that's when he lost control of himself and his emotions.

Levy blushed as his warm lips pressed against hers. She kissed him back once she got passed the shock. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned into him. He lost his balance and they tumbled to the floor. Levy was on top of Gajeel, blushing in embarrassment. "S-sorry." she stuttered getting off him. She brushed off her nightgown as he got up.

"Worth it." He mumbled rubbing the back of his head. "But Levy-,"

"I already know." She glanced at him. "We need to change the rules." She smirked. "I'm going to marry you!" She hugged him happily.

* * *

It took about a week for Levy to change the law of her only being able to marry royal blood, or heirs to the thrown. She and Gajeel decided to get married about a year or so after. He swept her off her feet as soon as they pulled from their kiss. She clung to him happily. She had never really been so happy.

As for Lucy and Natsu, they married about six months before the new king and queen. They were the new heirs to the throne in case Levy and Gajeel didn't have an heir of their own, which they did. Gajeel let Levy name their daughter. Her name was Jessie, short for Jessica, like her grandmother who died defending her kingdom.

"Mommy?" Jessie said to Levy one day.

"Yes, darling?" Levy looked down at her as she stopped in the hall, "Is something wrong?"

"No, I was just wondering when daddy will be back... If he'll be back at all?"

Levy blinked and crouched down to look at her daughter at eye level, "He'll be back, Jessie. You're dad was the strongest knight we ever had and he is really hard to beat. I've seen him pretty beat up, but then he remembers he has us, and he fights harder. It's impossible for him to lose." She smiled at her daughter and picked the six year old up. "Trust me, I have my mommy senses."

Jessica giggled at that. "Okay." She hugged her mother tightly as Phoenix came rushing down the hall. She jumped up and down at Levy's feet.

"Queen Levy, Queen Levy!" She said excitedly. "King Gajeel is back. And...and I wanna play with Jessie!"

"Alright. Alright..." Levy put her daughter down and the two girls ran off as Levy made her way to the front doors.

She smoothed out her dress and waited, "Please be okay." She whispered as the doors opened. There stood Gajeel, untouched. "Gajeel!" She ran at him and threw her arms around his neck hugging him tightly. He returned the hug spinning her around. "How'd it go?" She asked once he put her on her feet.

"They said there is an alliance now." King Gajeel gave his wife a smile. "We're safe, Jessica is safe, everyone is safe!" He leaned down and kissed her gently. "And I came back untouched."

"I can see that." She whispered. "Which I why I thought now would be a great time to tell you."

"Tell me what? Did the kids burn down the kitchen again?"

"No," she giggled. "I'm pregnant."

Gajeel blinked, "Again?! I thought that was a one time thing!"

"See there's a thing about that... It's possible to get pregnant more than once."

"B-but Jessica is enough work!"

"Sorry." She shrugged. "I know we'll love this child as much as we love her."

* * *

Lucy sighed staring across at Natsu, "What do you mean you want to leave the kingdom? We grew up here!" She looked close at her husband.

"I just think we need to get Phoenix away from all the chaos. Let her love a normal, civilian life. She only has one friend, who is next in line for the throne."

Lucy tapped her finger on the table, "You're actually thinking about this." She looked over to where there daughter was sleeping peacefully with their dog, Happy. "Alright. But I-I want to say goodbye to Levy and Gajeel before we decide to leave."

"It will be fun Luce! There is so much out there we can explore, and I'll get more chances to fight people!"

"Or not, because that'll get you jailed."

"Oh come on..."

"No. I'll go as long as you stay out of trouble."

"Fiiiine."

Lucy smiled happily. "Then it's settled."

Levy hugged her friend tightly, "You two take care." She smiled with tears in her eyes. "Come back and visit whenever."

Lucy nodded as Phoenix hugged Jessie. She then picked up her daughter when she came back over. "Bye!" The small light haired girl said.

The Redfoxes watched the Dragneels leave, visits weren't things they got often after that.

 **175 years later...**

Levin glared at Gajeen as she held his book in her hand, "Come on you giant. We have work to do!" She said with a small giggle. "Nooooow." She whined. "I wanna beat people up!"

"But Gaje, I was looking up stuff about reincarnation." Levin replied standing up. He was taller than the girl, but she still was very bossy and stronger than he would ever be. "Plus the job can wait five more-,"

"Come on!" She threw Levin over her shoulder and started walking. He growled and struggled out of her arms, "Levin!"

"No." He looked down at Gajeen who frowned at him. "Gajeen..."

"Pleeeeeeeease." She begged. "Why do you even care about reincarnation?"

"I was reading up on history and really it seems weird that the princess of Magnolia seriously looked like a female version of me and that you were actually a male version of her knight. Or that's what it looked like." He shrugged and the girl crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"You really need to stop reading so much and live life. Which means... Letting me punch some people's faces in so we can get a reward for our job!" She gave him a huge smile and he sighed. "Please!"

Levin glanced around then nodded in defeat. He knew he wouldn't be able to win this one. The girl was a hard hitter and he really didn't want to be the one getting punched. "But you have to let me read tonight before bed, inside of cuddling up into my arms and stealing my book!" He added as she walked away happily.

She sighed, "We'll see." She looked over her shoulder with a smirk on her face, "Gihihi." She snickered and Levin followed her out of the door, knowing very well he wasn't going to be able to read that night.


	12. Alternate Ending: Risking It All

**This one is actually going to be a bit long, due to the fact that is takes place right after Gajeel and Natsu get captured in "Learning of the Treaty". I hope you enjoy this ending. This is the final Alternate Ending I have.3/3**

Natsu was making Gajeel nervous as the two of them sat there in the cell. He was staring at the torch on the wall across from their cell. "Ya know," he said after sitting there for about an hour looking at it. "That fire looks really tasty." He patted his stomach. "And I'm starving."

"That's weird of you." Gajeel said glaring at the red scaled weirdo. He sighed and sniffed the air, "Though the iron bars we're behind have a really strong scent to them."

"No they don't." Natsu said glaring back at him. "Now who's the weirdo?"

Gajeel sighed and looked away. He stood up, he was starving too. He wrapped his hands around the bars of the cell and yelled, "Oi, we gonna get some food or...?"

The guard patrolling the mostly empty cells glared at him as he walked by, "By orders of Captain Yukino, you do not get food until morning."

Gajeel grimaced and waited for the man to completely pass. He then turned and looked at Natsu who had a very stupid look on his face. "Bite the bars."

"What?"

"Eat them. You have Iron metal powers, maybe you can eat it."

Gajeel sighed, "If I break a tooth or my jaw, yer in for it salamander." He turned back around deeming Natsu's plan logically for once. He bit down on the iron bars and they broke like no problem. They tasted amazing too. He chewed it happily then ate another piece. He then just bit away more of it until there was enough room for him and Natsu to get out. He didn't eat all of it, there was just too much.

"Sweet!" Natsu said. He ran out and grabbed the torch on the wall and stuck it in his mouth eating it. "Twenty times better tasting than I thought it would taste!" He yelled catching the guard's attention. He looked at Gajeel and Natsu who both now stood outside of their cell.

"Damn it, you idiot!" Gajeel yelled grabbing Natsu's arm and running at the guard. He punched him in the gut and dashed for the wooden door that led to the inside of the palace. He shoved it open and closed it quickly. He knew the place well so he knew no one would be outside of it. It led into his old chambers. "Wanna think before you yell?!" He snapped as he looked at Natsu.

Natsu laughed, "We're alive, free, and in the palace aren't we?"

Gajeel rolled his eyes.

* * *

Levy gave Sting and Rogue a fake smile as Juvia handed her the wedding dress. "Juvia needs to know if the measurements are exact! Go try it on, please." Juvia said smiling brightly at the queen.

Levy sighed and Sting and Rogue stepped out of her room. She took off her clothes slowly and Lucy came in giving her a small smile. "Let me help you." She said tiredly. Levy could tell her friend hadn't been getting much sleep. It was in her voice, and the bags under her eyes were really noticeable. She was more torn up about marrying Sting than Levy was about Rogue and the queen couldn't blame her. Lucy was taking a huge step into power, losing her right to pick who she wanted to love, and she was marrying Sting, who murdered her "adoptive parents".

Levy stepped into the dress and Lucy pulled it up for her. Juvia stood on the other side as Lucy laced it up for her. Levy let out a breath as the dress tightened around her torso. "Must it be so tight?" She said breathless.

"Sorry." Lucy said tiredly. She yawned and undid the lacing and started lacing it again but slower. The further up she went, the slower Levy noticed she was going. She glanced at the mirror just in time to see Lucy finish the lacing. Her eyes fluttered as she fought sleep.

"Lu, when was the last time you slept?!" Levy said spinning around quickly, the hem of her dress spun in a perfect circle puffing out.

"Three days ago? I've been working so much to prepare our wedding on top of being stressed that I haven't really found time to. Plus any time I try to rest, Sting comes in and tries to get me to..." She trailed off looking at her feet.

"Oh..." Levy said biting her lip. Juvia walked over making sure everything was good with Levy's dress while the two talked. "I'm sorry, Lu. He's a monster."

Lucy shrugged, "It's for the kingdom right?" She asked giving her friend a tired, but sad, smile. Lucy never really looked happy anymore when she smiled. A lot of the liveliness that was in her eyes before was gone too. She was completely heartbroken over Natsu.

Levy thought of Gajeel, she was heart broken and she missed him but she wasn't getting the same effect that Lucy was. Levy really never had her hope of spending the rest of her life with Gajeel. She knew she would've never been able to because of her parents.

She let out a sigh as Juvia unlaced her dress. "It is ready for the wedding in eight days." Juvia said. "Where should Juvia put it, my lady?"

"Just put it in my closest with all my other dresses." She said slipping on a night gown. She sat at her window. "That'll be all, thank you Juvia."

"You did look nice in it."Lucy said sitting beside her. She yawned again still fighting sleep.

"I guess. White isn't really my color." Levy started playing with the hem of her short night gown. It was a light orange.

"That's true." Lucy laughed then yawned again. "I should head to my room and try to sleep."

"No." Levy said. "Go to your room, change then come back here. You can sleep in my bed. I'm not tired right now and I need to know you'll get proper rest."

"Are you sure?" She asked.

 **(Yes I took this from another chapter. It was with purpose. :) )**

* * *

Gajeel wondered around the castle with Natsu until they finally reached Lucy's room. They were about to knock when the heard a gasp from beside them. "Na-Natsu!" Lucy said excited, but she looked exhausted. "I-I..."

Natsu smiled and hugged her tightly, "Luce," He whispered, "I've missed you."

"I missed you too." She yawned and smiled at him. "Let's get into my room before someone notices us." She opened her door and the three slipped in quickly.

* * *

Levy stared out the window waiting for Lucy to come back. It had been ten minutes. She assumed she fell asleep in her room. Levy stood and made her way to Lucy's room. She heard talking on the other side of the door. She bit the inside of her cheek and knocked then opened the door slowly. She heard a crash and when she fully opened the door Lucy saw sitting on her bed leaning against a lump of pillows in her bed.

"Queen Levy!" Lucy said somewhat surprised. "Close the door please." She gave her a soft smile.

Levy glared at her and kicked the door closed with her foot. She felt tough arms wrap around her, a hand slipping over her mouth when she went to yell. She would've kicked back, but his scent was familiar.

"Shhh," he whispered in her ear. "Calm it." He continued as she struggled out of his arms. He more of let her go.

"Gajeel?!" She said surprised.

"And Natsu." Lucy said throwing her blanket back. Natsu smiled at her.

"Guys..."

"Shhhh," Gajeel held his hand up and listened. "They're looking for us."

"Who?!"

"The guards." Natsu replied seriously. "We kind of escaped the prison."

Levy sighed and sat on Lucy's bed beside her. "You two are so much trouble."

"Oi, salamander's fault we got caught in the first place!" Gajeel said crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"You wanna go metal head?!" Natsu jumped up and tackled Gajeel.

"Idiots..." Lucy whispered leaning on Levy. She was still fighting sleep. Levy watched the two fight it out for a few minutes before Lucy was almost asleep on her shoulder.

"How exactly do you plan on taking down Sting and Rogue?" Lucy asked while sitting in the meadow beside Natsu. "If they even knew you were here you'd be dead."

"Well we are half dragon now. Unless you wanna run away with us." Natsu said.

Levy gasped. "That'd be risking my people."

"You aren't willing to risk it all to save these two?" Lucy asked.

"Not when my people are this loyal. I'd rather leave someone in charge or no one at all. We should fake our deaths, at least then the treaty wouldn't be broken and they won't be pissed..." Levy looked at Gajeel and Natsu. "That's it!"

* * *

Gajeel crossed his arms in front of his chest as he and Natsu stood there waiting. "So, what was their plan exactly? Some stupid poison thing that makes them look dead? This isn't that stupid play." He scoffed and Levy and Lucy ran up to him. "Shrimp, how'd your "Death" go?"

Levy snickered and the girls tackle hugged Natsu, "Honestly I think it well. It was a weird feeling... we're just lucky you found that potion in time. If you hadn't we'd be married tomorrow." Levy said looking up at Gajeel.

Gajeel grimaced, "I still wanna beat their stupid faces in." He glared at the kingdom walls in the distance.

"Yeah well, we chose to avoid that, remember?" Levy smiled up at him and he looked down. His face quickly softened and he blushed slightly.

"Can we ditch those two now?" He asked glaring at Lucy and Natsu who were kind of already walking away from them.

"Hehe, I suppose we're going our own ways?"

Lucy turned and looked at them, "Of course not, unless you two wanna. We were just gonna find somewhere to crash for the night. It's starting to get dark." She said.

"Right." Gajeel mumbled.

Gajeel relaxed against the cave wall watching Levy and Lucy as they talked to each other. He was so glad they were free from the Sabertooth princes, but he was also saddened because he knew that Levy was upset about leaving her people like that. Surely that two princes weren't stupid enough to fall for the whole "sudden death" thing with Lucy and Levy. Did they both fake it?

"Oi, shrimpy." He said.

"Yeah?" Levy turned around and looked at him. Her hair shined in the fire light beside her.

"Did ya both yer deaths or...?"

Levy chuckled, "No. I faked mine and Lucy left a run away note saying staying near a kingdom would leave her too much pain and she feared she would do the same. This is why we came up with the plan." She winked at him and he blushed brightly.

"Blushing again?" Natsu asked.

"Shut yer mouth!" Gajeel jumped up and the two started fighting each other, their dragon sides showing slightly.

Levy and Lucy giggled and sat back watching the two.

"Gotta love 'em." Lucy whispered.

"Yeah. I'll always love my Iron Knight. I took so many risks to be here now with him, and I wouldn't change that for the world." Levy replied. Lucy looked at her and smiled.

"It's about time you got a real happily ever after."

"What'd you mean?"

"I mean you always read about them. It's your turn, princess."

Levy giggled and sighed as Gajeel walked over. He looked down at her and smirked. She swallowed and he scooped her up. She squeaked and Lucy laughed as Natsu took a spot beside her.

"Jeez, short stuff, don't make such a scene." He said setting her down at the entrance. He sat down and she then sat beside him resting her head on his shoulder.

"I'm just not used to you doing that with others around." She replied blushing slightly.

Gajeel looked down at her and his "Gihih" laugh escaped his lips. He then pulled away from her a little and brought his lips down to hers. He kissed her passionately and she didn't hesitate to return the kiss. Once they parted he had a smirk on his face, "I've been waiting too long for that."

"Well you will never have to wait for another, I hope you know that." Levy blushed as she said that.

"Good."


End file.
